


Mornings With You

by ChumChumPotato



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Kang Taehyun, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Same Setting As My First Fanfic, Top Choi Beomgyu, taegyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChumChumPotato/pseuds/ChumChumPotato
Summary: Smut + a small amount of fluff = Whatever this was.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	Mornings With You

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

Today was a rare day off for Beomgyu and Taehyun. They work at an orphanage and it was no walk in the park. Beomgyu wakes up that morning to an ethereal sight; his boyfriend Taehyun was snuggled in his arms against his chest. The sheets only covered his hips and legs so his upper body was exposed. Beomgyu let his eyes rake over the soft curves of his boyfriend; shown through the nightshirt that Taehyun had on. Resisting the urge to take the shirt off and ravish Taehyun right there, Beomgyu buries his face in Taehyun’s hair and sniffs; smelling the coconut shampoo that he loves so much. Taehyun shifts in his sleep, exposing his neck, and Beomgyu takes advantage of the opportunity by kissing the expanse of skin softly. When Taehyun feels pleasure rack through his body he unconsciously leans into the touch and is slowly being pulled from sleep as Beomgyu becomes a little more aggressive in his advances. He finally wakes up moaning quietly when Beomgyu’s teeth graze a sensitive spot on his neck; he hears a chuckle from his boyfriend and says:

“You couldn’t’ve waited until I was awake?”

“Nope, you were too sweet. I had to take a bite of the candy in front of me.” Beomgyu replies in his sexy morning voice that almost instantly turned Taehyun on. Daegu accent be damned, “Besides isn’t better waking up this way?” Beomgyu finishes, and Taehyun could hear the smile in Beomgyu’s voice as he sucks on another sensitive part of his neck eliciting another moan. Taehyun pushes Beomgyu off and rolls over so he’s sitting on top of Beomgyu’s stomach. Though Beomgyu looks more on the thin side, he has an expanse of muscle that Taehyun was lucky enough to be able to explore, so he pushes his hands under Beomgyu’s shirt, and up across the grooves of his abs loving the way Beomgyu groans in pleasure at his touches. Taehyun then makes his way back down Beomgyu’s stomach and goes lower reaching the hem of his PJ pants and toys with the elastic; smiling.

“Come on, stop teasing,” Beomgyu growls, sending shivers of pleasure down Taehyun’s spine. ‘This is going to be fun’ Taehyun think to himself, he liked’im rough. He smiles and continues to fleetingly touch Beomgyu’s prick through the fabric of his PJ pants. Beomgyu grows impatient and flips them growling at Taehyun’s face.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for weeks,” Beomgyu says his Daegu accent was deep. Then he attacks Taeyuns mouth gulping down breaths and didn’t stop until his lungs screamed for release. The kiss was all tongue and teeth; rough, and full of lust. Taehyun loved every minute of it, and they pull apart gasping for air. Thinking Taehyun’s shirt was a nuisance, Beomgyu pulls it over his head and ties it at the end; binding Taehyun’s hands above his head. Smiling, he watches his boyfriend struggle with the bondage.

“Damn boy scouts,” Taehyun mumbles under his breath which makes Beomgyu chuckle before he goes to attack Taehyun’s body with his mouth. Taehyun moans as Beomgyu kisses down his body making sure to lick and suck harshly at his nipples; leaving an icy hot feeling wherever his lips went. By the time Beomgyu had made it to the bottom of his torso Taehyun was a moaning mess under him and he soaked in all of the noises that left Taehyun’s mouth; each one going right to his groin arousing him almost immediately. When he returns to Taehyuns lips Beomgyu grinds down onto Taehyun and says:

“Do you know what you’re doing to me?”

“Hopefully the same thing you do to me.” Taehyun replies smirking, eyes full of lust, “Now let’s get you out of those pants, shall we? And while you’re at it grab some lube.” He finishes between kisses, and after Beomgyu does what he’s told he flips Taehyun, slathers lube on his finger, and inserts one into Taehyun; exploring for that special spot.

“A-Ah!” Taehyun moans into the pillow and Beomgyu lifts him so that Taehyuns back is flush against his chest. Then Beomgyu sexily mumbles into Taehyuns ear:

“I like the noises you make while I finger fuck you,” And with that Taehyun grows hard instantly. Beomgyu slides in another finger and scissors him until Taehyun moans loudly and arches his back pushing his plump ass farther onto Beomgyu’s fingers; clenching hard.

“It seems that I’ve found your sweet spot,” Beomgyu says and smirks as he jabs at the spot again. Taehyun falls forward onto his elbows; his arms are becoming jelly-like at the pleasure racking through his body. After arousing Taehyun a bit more Beomgyu kisses down his back and removes his fingers; flipping Taehyun in the process. Taehyun is flush and blissed out, and Beomgyu smiles at the fact that only he gets to see Taehyun like this. Beomgyu slides his hands down Taehyuns sides, stops at his waist, and lines up with Taehyun’s entrance. He looks up to Taehyun for permission to enter, and after Taehyun gives a breathy ‘yes’, Beomgyu pushes in slowly, he wasn’t too big, but he felt it would be better to be more safe than sorry. After sliding in, Beomgyu pulls out and slams back in; instantly finding that special spot. He roughly abuses Taehyun’s sweet spot eliciting lewd moans from his boyfriend under him. He leans down to kiss Taehyun, and the kiss is all tongue and saliva; it’s sloppy but sexy. Beomgyu swallows Taehyuns moans through the kiss as he moves his hand from Taehyun’s bruised hips to his nipples.

“A-Ah! Babe, I’m…! I’m cumming!” Taehyun breaths out loudly.

“Go ahead babe, cum untouched for me.” Beomgyu rasps feeling himself getting close with how Taehyun is squeezing around him, and Taehyun cums squeezing Beomgyu a little painfully. Beomgyu rides out the orgasm looking at the ethereal sight below him. Taehyun is marked at the neck and hips from Beomgyu’s touches and kisses; he is flushed and wrecked and limp from just having an orgasm. The sight of him makes Beomgyu cum hard inside Taehyun. After finishing he pulls out and begins to clean them up with tissues that he’d grabbed from their bedside table. After throwing away the tissue he smiles down at Taehyun, who is already halfway asleep, and says:

“I’ll make breakfast, ‘kay love?”

“Mhm,” Taehyun mumbles. Beomgyu smiles, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend and cover him up with the sheets; then he grabs a change of clothes and goes to take a shower. When he makes it to the kitchen, he begins to make breakfast while happily humming a song from a new five-member k-pop band.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I'm still working on writing smut, so this may be edited later but this is it for now. Make sure to comment on ways for me to make this oneshot better for you.
> 
> My first fanfic; for those who want to know the original story and setting!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346522/chapters/50842603?hide_banner=true
> 
> To all the potato fam,  
> ChumChumPotato


End file.
